Songs of Darkness
by dramaqueenNo1
Summary: When Musa agreed to fight Darcy, she had no idea that Riven's fate would be on the line. The next time she sees him, he's fighting robotically for the Trix. Can she, the other Winx and the specialists save him with out getting killed?
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication: **For Ruby

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Winx, would this be called a fan fiction?

_Hello everyone! Okay, before you start asking questions, there are a few things I need to clear up. One, this is __not__, I repeat, __NOT __a sequel to 'Realise' and 'Endless Love'. Two, I am taking a break from 'Realise' because I have extreme writers block. And we're talking EXTREME. Rosie and Anna (A close friend of mine) both say that writing this may give me ideas! Sorry, Layla and Nabu fans, but Nabu doesn't exist in this story. I don't think I know him well enough to get right into his character. Plus, in this, Riven is a thin person- same strength, just not so big muscles. So, here goes: _

**Songs of Darkness**

By DramaqueenNo1

**Chapter 1**

The night is dark. A silhouette hovers by the window. A dark pair of eyes gaze at the moon. They, trained since birth, see nothing, and yet everything. The figure crosses to the other side of the balcony. Can he see what is to come? The silvery light of the moon shines, illuminating the boy's scarred features for a couple of seconds. Scowling, the boy fishes a golden locket out of his pocket. Whatever is inside is worthy enough of a quick, sensitive smile, which lights up his face, and then falls back into gloom. He hastily stows the precious locket back into his pocket. It is evidently important to him. Sighing softly, he walks back to the untidy bed. Fully clothed, he falls onto the bed and succumbs to deep sleep.

"Riven! Finally decided to grace us with your presence, then?" Brandon cried out jokingly, as the bleary eyed specialist staggered into the Red Fountain hall, where the boys of the military school ate. Riven scowled, and collapsed into a waiting seat that his friends had saved for him.

They were the largest, and most unusual group of specialists. Riven was probably was the most violent of the five; magenta-haired and a hater of dark magic. His past was shadowy, filled with possession, witches and hate.

Sky, blond haired and charmingly named Cinderella by Riven, was crown prince of Eraklyon. There were those who thought that his nickname was a compliment (which of course Riven didn't mean to happen at _all_), as the gentle prince was not a stereo-type prince like his parents wanted. In fact, he was so out of the ordinary that he had switched identities with Brandon (his squire) until halfway through his second year, when they had been discovered.

Timmy, a shy, ginger-haired genius, loved computers and logic. 'Brains over brawn' was his favourite saying, and he stuck to his word. Although he was not top of the class in agility (Brandon), or defence (Sky), or battle fighting (Riven), he could easily wipe the floor with anyone in academic lessons.

Helia, a transfer student who like the school so much that he stayed, was a poetic pacifist and Headmaster Saladin's nephew. His ideal past time was painting. It was enthralling to create entrancing pictures simply by meeting paintbrush and paper.

And lastly, Brandon. The gullible, happy-go-lucky squire was a sandy haired show-off, as Riven told him day by day. However, Brandon was brave and smart; able to keep a cool head in a fight, but not such a cool head when it was Riven that he was fighting. Riven really knew how to get under his skin.

But at the moment, Brandon was enjoying the unusual pleasure of tormenting Riven early in the morning, which was not with out risk. Helia surveyed the smirking brunette taunts, and watched Riven silently boil with nothing more than interested apprehension. After all, it was not good to be in firing range when Riven got mad. But still, it was quite funny to see Brandon whimper time and time again when Riven let his annoyance get the better of him.

"Brandon, unless you want your head ripped off, I suggest you stop making fun of Riven," commented Sky dryly. Riven scowled. Timmy was typing very quickly on his laptop, making Helia dizzy.

"What are you doing, Timmy? Finishing up left over homework?"

"Left over homework?" spluttered Brandon, choking on his drink, "Timmy, is this true? Timmy's got left over homework!" he crowed happily, then his expression changed to one of mock shock, "Is the world coming to an end?"

"Ha ha, very funny," said Timmy crossly, "If you must know, I'm hooking up the data supply to the matrix, but the matrix is giving me trouble, so I'm adding some…"

"Timmy, we don't care," said Riven, slouching in his chair. Tiredly he rubbed his eyes, blinking the sleep right out of them.

"Oh, poor sleeping beauty…"

"Watch it."

"Yeah, why are you so tired? You went to bed before any of us."

"Uhh…" said Riven, hesitating slightly, fumbling with something in his pocket, "Uhh… couldn't sleep."

"What's that in your pocket?"

"Nothing," Riven snapped, and he left the room, leaving the other specialists shaking their heads in astonishment.

"…without moon and stars…" sang Musa softly, as she brushed her untidy hair. Stella was glaring mutinously at Musa, every now and then scowling at Bloom.

"You didn't have to put a silencing charm on her, you know," said Tecna, "you could have always just told her to go away."

"I know, but she was just going on and on about Brandon, and I couldn't take it anymore," grinned Musa mischievously, "and besides, silencing charms are so much fun!"

"Grrr…" mouthed Stella, unable to speak because of the spell. Bloom giggled, amused by Stella's distress.

Flora entered the room, and Stella instantly sprang up, and started desperately miming at Flora. Flora, bemused by Stella's actions, turned to Tecna, with a look on her face that said: 'What on Magix is Stella doing?'

"Musa and Bloom put a silencing charm on her," said Tecna, as an explanation.

"Oh," said Flora, and then: "Why?"

"She was talking too much," said Bloom.

"Poor thing!" said Flora, concerned, and immediately removed the spell.

"FINALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN UNDER THAT SPELL? HALF AN HOUR! ALL I WAS DOING WAS TALKING ABOUT MY DARLING SNOOKUMS WHEN THESE TWO ATTACKED ME! HOW DARE YOU! I AM A PRINCESS, YOU KNOW!"

"Yes, Stella, we know," grinned Bloom.

"WELL, GOOD FOR YOU! YOU GUYS DON'T APPRECTIATE ME! I COULD PUT SPELLS ON YOU GUYS TOO! IN FACT, I WILL! YES, AND FIRST I SHALL PUT A SILENCING CHARM ON YOU, MUSA! WE'LL SEE HOW YOU LIKE THAT, SHALL WE? AND-"

Bloom quickly put the spell back onto Stella, while Flora said sternly:

"You really shouldn't shout, Stella," Stella glowered angrily, "and Musa can't have a silencing charm put on her, remember? She's fairy of sound and music, silence just won't work."

Musa giggled at Stella's pout.

You can tell so much from eyes. Eyes can conceal pain. Eyes can conceal love. Eyes can conceal longing. These eyes concealed all three. The pupils are pitch black, and you could get lost for days in the colour. Which is what the boy seemed to want to do. He gazed at the locket, not letting an inch of it escape from him. This endless searching seemed to give him no pleasure, it only succeeded in making him even more agitated and distracted.

"Hey Riven? Are you okay?" Helia asked as he walked into the room he shared with the boy. He saw Riven quickly stuff something into his pocket. He also saw that the tall specialist looked really annoyed.

"It's none of your business."

"Actually, yes it is. And I heard you creeping around last night. What were you doing?"

"I said nothing! Get your nose out!"

"Fine, fine," muttered Helia, as he walked out of the room.

"Today's lesson," said Palladium, as he paced back and forth, "is about defence spells."

"Sir, with all due respect, haven't we already covered defensive spells?" asked Tecna politely.

"Yes Tecna, but as we go on, life hands us more hardships. You must learn advanced spells, or- Stella, what are you doing?"

"Well, as a matter of fact…"

"Sorry, Stella didn't quite catch that,"

"Well, as a matter of fact…"

"Pardon, Stella?"

"I said…" At that moment, Bloom and Musa removed the spell, "**AS A MATTER OF FACT, I AM LISTENING BUT I CAN'T SPEAK BECAUSE BLOOM AND MUSA PUT A SPELL ON ME! BUT YOU CAN'T HEAR ME SO I'M JUST GOING TO MAKE IT UP! NO PROFESSER, I HATE YOUR STUPID LESSON!"**

"Well, Stella, I'm glad that you feel that way. You can stay after class today so we can arrange away to make sure that you enjoy your lessons a little bit more."

"Yes Professor," sighed Stella sadly.

In the darkness, it's easy to get lost. Easy to lose your soul. Easy to lose your faith. The boy's eyes are filled with pain. They're already halfway to becoming lost. But lost in love, or in sorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedication: **_macabreXpurinsesu_ (As you wish!) and _EdBeLLs._ (Sorry, by 'thin' I mean as he looks in his Red Fountain uniform rather than when he wears his union jack top.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club. Perhaps my parents will buy it for me on my birthday?

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I've had lots of things to do. I am watching Blackadder while I write this Chapter, so this will probably be extremely random. _

**Songs of Darkness**

By DramaqueenNo1

**Chapter 2**

It's him. The boy. It's not so dark now. A small shaft of light falls across his face, and we can see a few jagged features. Strong, high cheekbones. Scruffy, dark hair. A scowl, set firmly on his face. He is pacing, left and right, muttering to himself, kicking clothes left in a heap on the floor out of his way. A slim phone is clutched in his hand, pressed to his ear, talking rapidly into it, his hands gesturing wildly, although the unknown person cannot see him. He slams the mobile down, and sinks onto the bed, head in hands. He gets out the locket, and gazes at it. There is a flash of blue hair and a cheeky wink before he snaps it close.

*****

Darcy stared into the darkness. The slow, rhythmic breathing of her sleeping sisters did not lull her to sleep. It should, but it didn't. After the Trix's pathetic defeat the last time they had fought the Winx Club, Icy, Darcy and Stormy were forced to go into hiding. By day, they flew in the air, hexing anyone who saw them; by night they broke into dilapidated houses, and slept on the cold hard floor. Darcy, being the witch of Darkness, should find it easy to fall into dreamless sleep, but she didn't. She couldn't put her heart into anything anymore. Well, nothing except that dark intent in her heart to rip the hearts of those fairies' skinny bodies for creating this personal hell for she and her sisters. Darcy could not bear anything that involved them as less than number 3 on the pecking order.

"Darcy? Why are you still awake?" The sharp, shrill voice of the ice witch rang out in the gloom. Darcy mentally wondered how she had found her awake. Had Icy heard her slow, shallow breathe, melting the exquisite frost patterns on the window pane that had formed when Icy had, due to extreme stress and a build-up of fury at the Winx Club girls, had a screaming match with Stormy?

"Yes." Darcy's voice was hoarse.

"You should be asleep. We have another long journey tomorrow."

"Who cares?"

"You should. If we want to get the dragon fire-"

"I said, WHO CARES?" Darcy was on her feet. All the resentment and hatred stored up inside her for weeks, all the anger towards the itsy-bitsy pixies and their pesky bonded fairies rose up inside of her, spilling over and pouring out of her. "I DON'T CARE! I'M FED UP WITH RUNNING! I WANT TO FIGHT!" Stormy was awake now, spluttering, her hair crackling with rage for being woken up.

"We know you want to fight. We all want to fight. I want to fight. But charging up to the gates of Alphea is not a reliable plan."

"And your plans are?" Darcy spat.

"They are better than yours. Now go to sleep."

*****

The scratching of pen of paper and the tick of the clock were all that were keeping Stella going. Her detention consisted of copying down her notes on fungi over and over again. She had been doing it for an hour now, and it was only five minutes until Stella was free. She hoped that the girls hadn't let the pixies have a free reign of their rooms while Stella was gone. Chatta probably would have given everyone, pixies and fairies alike, makeovers, but that was Stella's job. Plus, there probably would have been arguments between Tune and Digit on the 'arts' and Kiko and Lockette would be fighting for Bloom's attention.

"Alright Stella, you may go." Palladium's soft voice startled her out of her reverie. Hurriedly, Stella gathered up her things, stuffed them into her stylish, fashionable bag, and walked quickly from the classroom.

"Guys?" Stella asked tentatively, bursting into the rooms that they all shared. They were, as Musa would say, a 'beautiful picture, or piece of music'. They all contrasted, but they all fit together.

Bloom, the strong, red-headed leader, was wielder of the Dragon Fire. Sweet, and gentle with friends, she lived on Earth, until Stella accidentally crash-landed in her home-town, Gardenia. Then, she discovered that she had powers, and also discovered that she was the last princess of Sparks, and that she was adopted. She was bonded to the little pixie Lockette. She and Bloom were both sweet and trusting.

Stella, the fashionable princess of Solaria, was a blonde haired beauty. Obsessed with fashion and making herself look even more perfect then she already was, she was sometimes rather unkind, her bonded pixie Amore showed her loving side.

Flora was a kind-natured fairy with brown hair. As fairy of flowers and plants, she was incredibly sensitive and always understood how you were feeling. Chatta was the talkative and in the best possible terms, nosy pixie who was bonded with the fairy.

Musa was possibly the most sensitive of all the fairies, even more than Flora. She had had her heart broken once before, when the boy she fancied had been unknowingly been put under a spell which made him betray everyone to the witches. It wasn't his fault of course, but it had still hurt her deeply. Her heart had also been wrung through with worry, when he had been fatally injured when he was hit by a dark spell. As fairy of music, she was moved deeply by other's feelings, and every movement was a tune, a melody, and sound floating around in the air, waiting to be caught and placed on paper. Her bonded pixie was Tune, the prim and proper pixie of manners.

Tecna was the logical one, the 'but is that correct?' one. She was cool-headed, bright-minded and smart, always getting 'A's. Digit was her pixie, they were almost exactly the same, (except for the size and appearance of course), and they were the best of friends.

The last of the fairies, and the one who had come only a year before, was Layla, Princess of Tides, otherwise known as Andros, was controller of water molecules, or liquids, and had known the pixies before anyone else. Her bonded pixie was Piff, the cute baby pixie of sweet dreams, who helped Layla with her nightmares. Soon after joining the Winx Club, Layla had had doubts about whether the Winx Club liked and accepted her. They had soon solved that problem, and now she was confident and happy around them.

"Stella!" Bloom squealed, jumping up and hugging Stella so hard that she couldn't breathe. "It's so great to have you back!"

*****

"Darcy, I'm not so sure that this is such a good idea. And I'm sure that Icy wouldn't-" said Stormy doubtfully.

"What Icy doesn't know won't hurt her," breathed Darcy, spitefully. She clutched a phone in her hand, and she quickly typed in a number.

"And how did you get her number?"

"Alphea really should get rid of their phonebook."

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring R- Hello?_

Good evening.

_D-D-Darcy? What the- how did you get my number?_

The Alphea phonebook is so informative.

_But… I… shut up, witch!_

And I wouldn't get the other Winx girls if I were you. I have a proposition for you.

_A proposition from you is most likely to be a chance to get myself killed._

I want to fight you. I'm bored, and you really don't deserve to live.

_What if I say no?_

You won't. But if you do… I shall hunt you down and everyone you care about and kill them right in front of your eyes.

_Well I have no choice then do I?_

Precisely. In three hours, at the Black Mud Swamp.

_Get ready to lose, witch!_

Hmmm… And don't tell anyone, or it will be the worse for you.

Darcy hung up the phone, pleased. Stormy had left the room, looking annoyed. Darcy sunk into a chair and smiled. Many thoughts were driving through her brain.

"_Riven_" she breathed, and smiled maliciously.

*****

And at Red Fountain, the boy named Riven gave a little gasp, and collapsed to the floor in a heap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedication: **For _Toxic Rain42_, who was the one to convince me to get off my bum and update this story.

**Disclaimer: **I own everything in this story except everything. So technically, I own nothing!

_Hello everybody! Okay- stop throwing rotten fruit at me! Please! Here is an update! Yet again I am watching Blackadder. So please don't hurt me, kay?_

**Songs of Darkness**

By DramaqueenNo1

**Chapter 3**

"I didn't do it! I swear! I didn't do anything to him!" shouted Jeremy Burbage as he ran out the door to his dormitory. But no one was listening to him. Everyone was crowded around the crumpled body of a violet-eyed teenager lying on the sand-scattered floor.

They had been in the middle of battle-fighting. Timmy had been tentatively fighting Sky, scared of hurting his friend and making a fool out of himself. Brandon was dodging out of the way of a first year who had a large battle axe and seemed to be rather too enthusiastic with trying to part the brunette's head from his shoulders. Helia had escaped to his uncle's office on the pretence that he had a message from his mother. Riven had been fighting furiously against the cowardly Jeremy Burbage, evidently working off some anger. Then, suddenly, without any warning, the fuming specialist fell to the floor as if hit by an invisible arrow. No one had touched him, he had not cried out in pain (not that Riven would ever cry out- he was one for keeping his feelings bottled up inside himself), nothing seemed to have happened.

"Riven!" Sky shouted- launching himself in the direction of the fallen teen. Dropping his sword, Sky ran over and grabbed Riven's arm, checking his pulse. A faint, quick beat could be felt. Brandon untangled himself from the zealous axe-wielder and raced after his friend.

"Get Professor Saladin. Now."

A tiny blond haired first-year raced out of the crowded hall.

"Stand back, give him room," Sky ordered. Everyone stepped back reluctantly, desperate to see the excitement. Helia hurried into the room with his uncle, Professor Saladin. Saladin strode over to the crowd and knelt next to Riven.

"Why wasn't a teacher here?" he said sharply. Timmy and Helia glanced at each other nervously.

"We-we wanted to practise by ourselves," Timmy said, trying not to make eye contact with the old headmaster. Teachers always got in the way of battle-fighting. It was a form of fighting where you let your inhibitions free. Teachers tried to keep it in, to make it all orderly. But Timmy doubted that Saladin would understand.

"I'll deal with you lot later," Saladin said grimly, "You two- take Riven to the infirmary." Sky and Brandon stood up and started to pick up Riven.

"Helia," Timmy hissed, "go and ring the girls. Musa would probably want to know."

"Okay," Helia nodded.

*****

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Hello?_

Hello? Is that Musa?

_Yeah. Helia, right?_

Uh huh.

_Want to speak to Flora?_

I'd love to, but I have a message for you. It's about Riven.

_What? What happened? Is he okay? _

Riven, um, collapsed in the middle of Battle Fighting.

_WHAT???_

Yeah, errr… just thought you should know.

Helia rang off, feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't good with girls, especially upset ones. As he worried about Musa's reaction, Sky and Brandon entered, looking haggard. Helia instantly jumped to his feet.

"Any news?"

"No," Sky muttered anxiously, "No one's got any idea what's happened to him. The girls are distraught. Timmy's with him now."

"It's not fair!" Brandon burst out. "Why Riven?"

"Because Riven attracts trouble," Helia growled.

"Doesn't not!" Brandon shouted.

"Yes he does," Helia said calmly, "he was possessed, forced to betray us, he had a rubbish childhood, his relationships are on the rocks and he's pretty violent."

"No he isn-"

"Helia does have a point, Brandon." Sky sighed. He hoped that Riven would wake up soon.

*****

Musa put down the phone. She looked around. Stella was looking into a mirror, brushing her long hair and preening, while Amore held her blonde tresses, talking admiringly to the fairy. Bloom was stroking Kiko, whilst the little rabbit was glaring at Lockette. Flora was talking to Tecna and Layla, and their bonded pixies were arguing yet again.

"Muse? What's the matter?" Stella had glanced around to see Musa looking grey.

"Riven."

"Oh, what's he done now?" Stella shrieked.

Musa burst into tears and ran into her dormitory.

"I think he's broken up with her," Bloom whispered.

"I'm going to kill him," Stella said furiously.

*****

"WHERE IS HE?" Stella screamed in the entrance hall of Red Fountain.

"Who?" Brandon asked, bemused.

"That jerk who broke up with Musa!"

"I thought Riven was going out with Musa?"

"He was! Until he broke up with her!"

"Stella…Riven's in the infirmary…"

"What?"

"He collapsed during battle training."  
"I don't get it…"

"Let me fill you in."

*****

The girl stood waiting by the thick black swamp. She was fidgeting nervously, as if terrified of what she was waiting for, but had no choice in the matter. A burst of purple light bloomed in the corner. The girl jumped, startled. Another girl, darker, more sinister, appeared. She walked up to the first girl.

"Ready, pixie?"

"You betcha."

They paced away from each other. One easily transformed, with fairy wings fluttering quickly in the breeze.

They turned, and the fairy flew up into the air.

"Sonic Boom!"

The girl fell to the floor in a heap.

"Ha! Take that, witch!"

The witch lay on the floor, as if calculating her chances. Waiting, waiting, waiting to catch the delicate fairy off guard. Then, suddenly:

"Sphere of Darkness!"

The fairy screamed slightly in pain as the purple stream of power shot straight at her. The witch laughed teasingly.

"I think we're as good as done, are we not?"

She then proceeded to fire off curse after curse, more often than not hitting their target as the fairy writhed on the floor. Finally, the witch seemed to be satisfied, deciding to end the fairy's suffering.

"Nice to fight you, pixie. I always knew I'd win."

The clearing was dark. The girl picked herself off the floor. She winced as her clothes rubbed against a large, purple bruise. The fight with the witch had been a complete failure. The girl could have won. She was sure she would have. If only a particular pair of eyes had not swum to the surface every time she had tried to fire a shot. A pair of eyes; staring blankly upwards, not seeing her. Not seeing anything.

As she flew out of the clearing, the witch's words echoed in her mind, a dark sash on her heavy heart.

_I always knew I'd win._

*****

"So, we were in the middle of battle training, yeah, and I was fighting this first year who had this massive axe, and then suddenly, Riven collapsed on the floor!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I know!"

Brandon had led Stella to the dormitory he shared with the others. She was sitting cross legged on Timmy's bed, staring at him, listening intently, scared of missing anything, yet terrified of what he might say.

"No wonder Musa was so upset!" Stella whispered, her face ashen.

Brandon nodded solemnly.

Without warning, Timmy ran into the room at full pelt. Brandon jumped up so quickly he pulled a muscle.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

Timmy looked at them, meeting their eyes, and spoke two words that would roam Brandon's nightmares for many years to come.

"Riven's gone."


End file.
